


it's a legal requirement that everyone must have at least one coffeeshop au

by Milieu



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Dolce is in love with the cute barista who is always falling asleep on the job.





	it's a legal requirement that everyone must have at least one coffeeshop au

Dolce doesn't even drink coffee - it makes her jittery and she's always been more of a tea person anyways - but the smell of coffee beans and steaming lattes has become refreshing to her nonetheless. She steps into the cafe like clockwork every afternoon before her nursing shift and waits patiently for the girl behind the counter to either snap out of her doze or begin preparing Dolce's green tea latte just as ordered with her eyes still closed.

On the days when she opens her eyes (Clorica, her nametag says Clorica, but Dolce hasn't yet been able to bring herself to speak the girl's name aloud) she smiles at Dolce with warmth and familiarity, though they have hardly ever spoken anything but drink orders and polite greetings to each other.

Dolce sips her drink and relishes the warmth spreading through her, knowing that it isn't only because of the tea.


End file.
